This invention relates to apparatus in which entrained liquid droplets are removed from a stream of gas, and more particularly to an improved gas outlet for the upper portion of a liquid-gas separator vessel of the type disclosed in U.S. application for Letters Patent Ser. No. 710,945, filed Aug. 2, 1976, and assigned to the same assignee as this invention.
The efficiency of a separator that removes liquid droplets from a flowing gas is a critical limitation in systems which continuously concentrate a liquid by evaporation and subsequently decontaminate the resulting vapors to produce pure distillate. Such efficiency is especially critical when aqueous radioactive waste is being concentrated, since decontamination factors in the order of magnitude of 10.sup.6 are required. The flow patterns of the vapors entering and leaving such separators significantly effect their efficiency. Prior art separators have not been able to achieve optimum results because of uneven flow and vapor distributions therein. Also, when the separator vessel is the highest component in a system, the vertical head room required should be minimized.